


Snow angels

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sadness, Snow, Winter Time, winter family activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Vanessa is sadBrooke is trying to cheer her upNoah is anxious because of a Christmas presentAnd Chloe is baking and decorating her little heart out.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for everyone who has helped with this series, from bouncing ideas, to beta reading, to commenting on every single update. You're all so appreciated.

An air of sadness wrapped around Vanessa as she strung the lights on the tree. She loved Christmas, but this meant that fall was over. No more pumpkins, no more pretty leaves, and it was all replaced with  _ bitter  _ cold! Vanessa hated it, just like the Florida bitch she was. She wanted to live in a perpetual sea of autumn leaves for the rest of forever.

But it just wasn’t possible, so she put a smile on and she enjoyed the holiday time with her family.

_ Her family.  _

Brooke, her amazing wife, who she loves more than life itself. 

Chloe, the firecracker, who somehow is just like Vanessa. She has such a genuine heart, and she will fight and work hard for what she wants. 

Then there's Noah. Sweet, sensitive, quiet Noah. He's always getting dragged into his sister's crazy schemes. Maybe it's to keep her from going  _ too  _ crazy. 

Their bond is Vanessa's favorite thing. It goes beyond just being twins. They're best friends. They know things about the other before they even have to share it. That's why Noah never had to really come out to Chloe. She just always knew. 

His moms never really knew. Well, until they found Ethan in his bed the morning after the party. They figured that Noah would tell them when he was ready, so they didn't pressure him. 

_ Noah paced. He paced back and forth in front of the kitchen door. It was closed and his moms were on the other side. He was nervous. He had a date and now he had to tell his moms.  _

_ A date.  _

_ He has a date, and a million thoughts run through his head. He's never  _ actually  _ told his moms that he likes boys. But he's never dated anybody.  _

_ What if they're upset that he isn't going to marry a girl? He knows it's silly, he knows that they will be happy no matter what he chooses in life if it makes him happy. But Noah is like his mom, and he overthinks  _ everything.

_ The door swings open and Brooke and Vanessa are in the doorway staring at him.  _

_ "So that's who's out here thinkin so loud." Vanessa smirks, "what's goin on, baby?" _

_ Noah froze, eyes going as big as dinner plates, and he muttered the word "date".  _

_ "What's that?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.  _

_ "I-I have a date." Noah says, only slightly louder, "with, um, with Ethan." _

_ "Ethan?" Vanessa tries to keep her voice even, but she is excited, "like a boy?" _

_ Noah's face gets red and he nods then looks at his feet. Vanessa can tell he's nervous. _

_ "That's wonderful, Noah." Brooke says, smiling softly.  _

_ Noah's head snaps up, "really?"  _

_ "Of course, you like him right?" _

_ "I do," his voice is soft.  _

_ "And you're happy?" Vanessa adds, earning them another nod, "then we are very excited for you."  _

_ Noah breathes a sigh of relief and he visibly calms down.  _

_ "Why were you so nervous?" Brooke asks.  _

_ "Because I never- you didn't- I didn't know how to tell you that I liked- like guys."  _

_ "Baby," Vanessa pulls her son into a hug, "we knew, we just wanted you to be ready to tell us."  _

_ "Wait, you knew?!" He asks, "did Chloe tell you?!" _

_ "Well no," Brooke starts, "but we always had a feeling, and it didn't help that we saw the boy in your bed the morning after you guys had that party." _

_ "You know about the party too?!" Noah couldn't believe his ears.  _

_ "Of course," Vanessa laughs, "we are moms, we know everything." _

_ "Nessa," Brooke swats at Vanessa's arm. _

_ "Ok fine, Silky might have let it slip. Mom and I were actually impressed y'all seemed to pull it off." _

_ Noah couldn't believe it. They've known this entire time. He lets out a chuckle.  _

_ "C'mon, get your sister, it's dinner time. Then you can tell us about Ethan." Vanessa says, squeezing Noah's shoulder, who nods and heads for the stairs.  _

That was one of the most stressful moments for Noah to date, but it went well. He just gets stressed and overthinks things. He and Ethan went on a great date, they went skating and to dinner, and they’ve been enjoying each other’s company ever since. Which brings Noah’s most recent stressor: Christmas. Was Ethan going to like the sweater that Noah got him? He’s sure that won’t be the case but he can’t help but have the thought. 

It was the first snowfall of the season. Noah sat on the couch, the fireplace in their living room was roaring softly. The house smelled like sugar cookies. Chloe always went a little crazy with the treats at Christmas time. 

Brooke hustled around the house muttering to herself. She hated how sad Vanessa got at this time, and she was having a harder time every year pulling her out of the funk. This year though, she has a plan.

Vanessa is upstairs cleaning the master bathroom. She liked to keep busy, Brooke knew. 

"Nessa?" Brooke called from the bedroom, "come here baby."

"Brookie, I'm almost done I just gotta-" 

"Nessa, baby, please." Brooke interrupted.

Vanessa dropped the sponge in the bucket and walked out of the bathroom to find Brooke in the doorway to the hall. 

"B, what are you doin?" 

"Come here," Brooke held a hand out and Vanessa took it, "I love you." 

"I love you too, baby."

Brooke looks up and waits for Vanessa's eyes to follow. When they do, Vanessa wants to smile at the absolute cuteness of her wife. 

"Mistletoe, Brookie? Really?" She says, a light smirk dancing on her lips.

"Now you  _ have  _ to kiss me." Brooke states matter of factly.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips and pulls back. Seconds later, Brooke was peppering soft, featherlight kisses all over Vanessa's face, causing the smaller woman to bust into a fit of giggles. Brooke is glad that some things don't change because Vanessa's giggle is her favorite sound and it has been since the day they met. 

"There you are," Brooke smiles, pushing Vanessa's curls back from her face, "I have a plan for today, so get out your winter clothes and layer up. I'll get the kids." 

Vanessa nods and heads to the bathroom to clean up and then to the closet. 

"Noah, Chloe," Brooke calls when she gets downstairs, "layer up, it's family day and it's going to get cold." 

Noah raised an eyebrow at his mom, "really?" 

"Mom, I'm in the middle of the cookies."

"They can wait, we are going outside, so layer up. It's cold."

Both kids groaned as they got up and headed upstairs. Fifteen minutes later everyone was bundled up and piling into the car. 

"Mom, where are we going?" Chloe asks.

"You'll see." Brooke smiles, and she drives. 

She drives across town until she gets to the sled park that opens every winter, and Vanessa's face lights up. Fall might be her favorite season, but she absolutely  _ loves  _ snow, and they've been bringing the kids here for years. Brooke looks in the rear view mirror and the kids are smirking at each other but are still trying to hide that they are excited, trying to  _ 'look cool' _ . 

"Alright guys, wait here," Brooke says, "mama and I are going to go get our passes."

The kids nod and stand by the car. Chloe looked around at the different people. She always loved people watching, it was always fine entertainment. Chloe sees familiar faces from school. A girl from her art class, twin sisters from a grade below, and-  _ Hunter?!  _

_ Oh crap,  _ she thought to herself. Hunter was  _ here?!  _ Anxiety crept up into Chloe's throat. He was a boy in her grade, she's had a crush on him for years. She's sure it's unreciprocated. He's always been friendly, though. His smile was always sweet and his piercing blue eyes, always kind. 

Chloe was brought back to reality when Noah elbowed her in the side because- wait,  _ Hunter is walking over here?!  _ Butterflies fluttered in Chloe's stomach as the boy got closer. She froze in the middle of putting her gloves on.

"Hi Chloe," he smiled.

"H-hi Hunter."

"I like your hat." 

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Thanks," she smiled, running her fingertips over the soft wool of the hat that her nana Hytes made her, dropping one of her gloves in the process. 

She and Hunter both leaned down at the same time to grab it. Their fingers touched and Chloe felt electricity. She's not sure if he felt it too and was too nervous to look him in the eye. 

She pulled her hand back without grabbing the glove. She was still looking down at her feet when he held the glove out to her. 

"Hey, I was wondering… Can I call you sometime…? I- I mean, only if you want" Hunter asks as she takes her glove from him. 

Chloe pauses for a moment, processing the words. Hunter waits, patience written on his face. 

"Uh, yeah!, sure" Chloe finally says, "yes, absolutely." 

Hunter smiles and hands Chloe his phone. She puts her number in and they say goodbye just in time for Brooke and Vanessa to return.

"You guys ready?" Vanessa asks with a smirk, and both kids nod.

Brooke learned very quickly that just  _ maybe  _ this sledding thing wasn't going to work for her. She wasn't exactly "young" anymore as her wife liked to remind her. So she sat off to the side on a bench with Vanessa, who literally fell off of the sled, while the kids laughed and had fun. Brooke loved it. 

Vanessa got up from the bench and plopped down into the snow, laying on her back. Brooke watched with a confused expression. 

"Ness, what are you doing?"

Vanessa didn't answer her, she just started moving her arms and legs. 

"Snow angels?" Brooke laughed, "really?" 

Vanessa grins. Brooke pulls her phone out and snaps a few pictures, and Vanessa's grin immediately turns into a scowl. 

"What do you think you're doin, Miss Thing?" Vanessa jumps up and tries to pull Brooke's phone out of her hands, but Brooke is taller and all she has to do is hold the phone above her head. 

"Just documenting memories, baby." Brooke grins. 

She shows Vanessa the pictures she took, keeping a distance. 

"Brookie, delete those!" Vanessa whines, "they're awful!" 

Brooke grins and shakes her head. Vanessa is about to protest when a snowball smacks her in the back of the head. She turns around to see both kids standing there, grinning.

"Oh really?" She says, eyebrows raised. 

The kids nod, and Vanessa and Brooke both lean down to scoop up snow. Vanessa throws her snowball at Noah and Brooke throws hers at Vanessa and giggles. Vanessa turns around and is met with a grin from her wife. She lurches forward, tackling Brooke to the ground, who's lost in a fit of giggles. 

Vanessa leans forward and places a kiss on Brooke's rosy cheek. She loves her wife so much, even when she is being a brat.

"Well now that I am cold and wet, are you ready to go home?" Brooke asks after Vanessa lets her stand up. Vanessa nods and they gather their kids. 

Back in the car, Chloe checks her phone, and warmth spreads throughout her body when she sees the text that came in a little bit ago. 

_ Unknown: hey it's Hunter  _

_ Unknown: you looked really cute today _

Chloe smiled as she sent her reply. Damn, she really loved Christmas time.


End file.
